Diary of an Orphan
by Shade the Hero Project-X
Summary: Darkwing returns home one evening to find his daughter sleeping at her desk with an open book. As he goes to see if she had been doing homework he finds something much more important than simple arithmetic. One-Shot


**This cute lil' story has been sitting in my folder for the longest time. I had almost forgotten it was even there. I'm not usually one to write such fluffy stuff, so this is a bit out of my element. However, I love the bond between Darkwing and Gosalyn and felt I had to do something for the two. Hope you all enjoy this one shot. **

**Disclaimer! I do not own Darkwing Duck, that honor belongs to Tad Stones and Disney. **

* * *

**Diary of an Orphan**

**By: Syiren**

Drake was dead tired. It was almost two in the morning when he got home from his night patrol. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his costume. He planned to crash on the couch for the night but, he noticed his daughter's bedroom light was still on.

"What's she still doing up? It's a school night." He mumbled as he slowly climbed the stairs.

Once he reached the top he noticed something odd. Gosalyn was sitting at her desk. As he got closer he smirked hearing the gentle snores coming from the sleeping tomboy. He gently picked her up and laid her carefully in her bed. A pencil fell out of her hand and landed on the floor. Drake picked it up and placed it back on the desk. He noticed she had been writing something in a book.

Upon checking the front cover to make sure it wasn't a school text book she might have been defacing, he noticed it was her diary. He went to close it and walk away when he saw the first sentence.

"Dear Mom?" He whispered.

Drake didn't like the idea of betraying Gosalyn's trust by reading her diary but, this seemed like a new entry and putting it as nicely as possible, she didn't have a mother. Drake made sure his daughter was still asleep before he started reading.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_It used to be really hard writing to you every year since you died. I try to picture your face everytime but, it's hard. I wish I could remember what you look like. Grandpa told me I was too young to remember what you looked like but, I do remember your voice. I don't know why but, it helps to think about it whenever I'm feeling down in the dumps. I don't remember anything about Dad which kinda gets to me sometimes. _

* * *

Drake looked over at Gosalyn with a heavy heart. He never realized she had moments where she still felt depressed about not having her real parents. Regardless that he was doing a good job of being her adoptive father he knew he'd never be able to replace her real parents. He sighed heavily and read on.

* * *

_I have some good news for you this year though! I'm not in that stupid orphanage anymore! The letter I wrote last year was pretty hard to write after losing Grandpa. I kept my spirits up as best as I could even with all the other kids getting adopted. It was hard watching parents passing right by me but, they'd probably be horrible parents and make me go to some kind of fancy school and wear dresses all the time. Yuck! _

_Now, don't get worried about what I'm gonna tell you next, I'm fine now but, there were some bad people after Grandpa and his inventions. I think that's the reason why he had that accident. I didn't really believe the police when they told me it was an accient. I think it was a group of thugs that did it. _

_Those same thugs tried grabbing me from the orphanage. They didn't have much luck. I knocked their teeth out with my roller blades. I was going to run back inside when I was grabbed by someone else. I thought he was another thug but, he turned out to be the only one who could protect me from the thugs. _

The masked mallard quietly chuckled, remembering that day. It was anything but a normal rescue.

_Darkwing Duck's hideout wasn't so bad. It was kinda neat. He even had a training course! I'm pretty sure I beat his high score on my first try. Those thugs found us after a while and tricked Darkwing into leaving and then grabbed me while he was still gone. Some stupid fat-head named Taurus Bulba was the one who hurt Grandpa and he was gonna do the same to me unless I gave him some dumb pass code to one of Grandpa's machines. _

_Darkwing got caught when he tried coming to my rescue and offered to give Bulba the code to save me. I haven't liked big drop rides ever since the event. Darkwing gave Bulba the code which I still don't know how he figured it out, I never even knew it. After Bulba got the code he told his dumb pet vulture to drop me. _

_That's when Darkwing got real mad and started beating the living daylights out of the jerk! I wasn't hurt because Darkwing's sidekick swooped in with his jet to save me. Launchpad got me away from danger but, the machine had an overload and the whole roof of the building exploded. _

_Launchpad brought me back to the orhanage. A few days had gone by and I kept looking at the building that had been blown up. I felt so horrible. Darkwing had been the first person to notice how much spirit I had and then he was gone because of me. When I was told someone wanted to adopt me, it was the last thing I wanted to think about, at least until I heard his voice. _

_The person who wanted to adopt me was covered in bandages from head to toe. He looked more like a bomb had blown up in his face. I tried to get a better look at him when he winked at me and some of his bandages fell over his face to look like a mask. I knew it was Darkwing, I don't know how he made it but, he did and even more, he wanted to adopt me! I think I broke another one of his ribs when I lept into his arms and knocked him to the floor but, you can't really blame me for being excited. Things were finally going right for me. _

_I do miss you and Dad but, I'm okay now. I'm with a loving family and I know I'll always be safe and happy even if he makes me eat brocolli and spinach. I also love tagging along on his adventures. Part of it is because I'm bored but, I also want to make sure I don't risk almost losing him again. I love my Dad and you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm gonna be just fine. _

_Love,_

_Gosalyn __**Mallard**_

* * *

Darkwing closed her diary and walked over to his daughter's bedside. He kissed her on the forehead and covered her up.

"Goodnight Gosalyn." He whispered. A single tear landed on her cheek as he got up and headed for the door. He smiled at her as he turned off the light. "Thank you." He told her as he closed the door.

He headed to his bedroom thinking how he was the lucky one to find someone who had finally given his life meaning. Before Gosalyn came into his life he was Darkwing Duck twenty four seven with no home, no name and no friends.

It was only after she came into his life that everything else started falling into place. The only thing he was unsure of was who was the real hero to whom? In his eyes she was just as much of a hero that day as he was.

With one mighty yawn he couldn't stay awake any longer. Deciding to call it a draw he removed his mask and got into his own bed and was soon asleep. What Drake failed to notice was in Gosalyn's previous entries she had signed her name 'Gosalyn Waddlemyer'. This time however she signed it as 'Gosalyn Mallard' in bold letters to show how proud she was to be his daughter.


End file.
